The Maniacs Uncomplete Guide to Popularity
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: COMPLETE! An arrest has been made. Court day draws near. Dave's relation to Gincarlo is revealed, and Dave departs. reviews welcome! a minor SxK at the moment. rating for language and sexual content in later chapetrs.
1. The Manaical New Student

Discalaimer: you know I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if idid, i would make sure that the word yaoi would be banned from this category! and if you wanna flame me, be my guest so long as you tell me what needs to be corrected. and if you hate this story, remember: it was your choice to read it in the first place.

CHAPTER ONE: MANAICAL NEW STUDENT

"Sora, get yer ass up, man! We're gonna be fuckin late as it is!" Sora heard his friend Riku yell outside his window. Sora sat up and looked at the clock. "OH SHIT!" he screamed when he saw it read 7:52. After running around his room and grabbing all his school stuff, he jumped down the stairs and ran out the front door, yelling a quick goodbye to his mom. "It's about damn time, Sora! Now let's go!" As th two raced towards their school, a pair of emerald green eyes watched them. A figure emerged from a small shack by the beach, clad in all black, with blood red hair. "Huh. Waitaminute.. school? OH SHIT!" the guy screamed, running into the bushes and jumping in his '69 black dodge charger, and roaring off. On his way, he passed the two he had seen running earlier. Slowing down a little he rolled down the window and yelled out "HEY! DO Y'ALL KNOW WHERE THE HELL THE HIGH SCHOOL IS?" "Can we get a ride?" one yelled back, clearly running out of stamina. "Yeah! Get in!" as the one with silver hair attempted to open the door, he heard the driver "Don't bother, I welded it shut." Riku shrugged and slid through the open window, Sora following suit. "So, where are we going?" he said as he peeled off, slinging gravel, dust, and sand through the air. His driving style reminded Sora vaguely of Misato's from Evangelion. "Turn right here- WATCHOUT FOR THE NUNS!" Riku screamed as the car bore down on the serenly slow group ahead. "SWEET IZANAGI BUDDHA AND CHRIST!" Sora screamed, trying to hit all of the major points of salvation at once as the driver swerved around the holy ones, instead trashing an outdoor cafe, while avoiding the ultimate in bad karma. "Praise Allah.." Sora murmered as he did the cross thing that catholics do. "THERE!" Riku screamed as he graabbed the arm rest for safety. The car pulled into a seamless power slide, coming to a stop in a parking space. The two passenger's couldn't get out there fast enough. "By the way, I'm Dave." he said casually, grabbing his backpack from the dashboard where it had beeen hurled as a result of his swerve. Sora merely nodded, clutching his chest with one hand while the other leaned on the car.

"HEY! Riku, Sora, over here!" they heard an over energetic voice shriek. Selphie, the insane yellow wearing match maker of the group. In other words, hell on wheels. The pair strode up to the group, Sora still shaking like a leaf. "What happened to him?" Tidus, the dirty blonde jock asked. "Did you see the black car that pulled up? Man, that is a sweet ride! he continued as Sora went pale at the mention of the car. "What?" he asked, finally noticing Sora. "You just hit the nail on the head, brudda." Wakka said with a grin as he spun his blitzball on his finger like it was a basketball. "Wha-oh. You were the religous guy?" Tidus said, recalling hearing one of the passengers screaming out names of religous dieties. "Yeah. My heart is still goin about a mile a minute." he grumbled as he recalled the maniacal driving style. "Now you wouldn't happen to be talkin bout me, wouldja?" a rougish voice said, making Wakka hurl the blitzball out of shock. THOCK! everyone stopped to see the school's biggest prep, Seperoth with a lovely red mark on the side of his face, holding Wakka's blitzball. The silence was overwhelming. "So..you think that's funny, do you, new guy?" he said savagley, as Dave laughed. "Yeah, I do." Everything came to a screeching halt as Dave stopped laughing and glared at Seperoth with a look of intense hatred. "What're you gonna do about it?" he hissed as the bell rang. "You're lucky, punk." Seperoth growled as he stormed into the building. Dave let aout a growl of the smae kind, and followed. "Who the hell was that?" Tidus said bewildered as the final two members of their group stolled up: Aerith Gainborough, and Yuffie Kisagari. "that would be the new guy, if I'm not mistaken." Aerith commented as Dave stalked through the front door, heading towards the office. "This gonna be an interesting year..." Yuffie commented as they went inside.

"Hey, Kairi, did you hear, there's some new guy here, and he actually stood up to Seperoth!" the redhaed's friend Namine said excitedly. Apparently, the news of the mornings happenings traveled faster than the south Georgia grapevine**(A/N:THAT'S FAST!). "**Yeah, I was there when it happened, Nam-chan." Kairi said, recalling how Seperoth had been in the process of trying to get her to go out with him for the umpteenth time that morning. "So..did he ask you out again?" Namine said pitingly as she sat down next to Kairi, thankful their sensei didn't care where they sat as long as they behaved. A girl flomped into the other seat next to Kairi, a pissed off look on her usually smiling face. "What's up, Annie?" Kairi greeted her friend, Antionette Taylor, a girl who most guys had shrines of in their closets, or so the rumors said, snorted. "That asshole Seifer just told me he was cheating on me and then said I wasn't worth his time." she said as she began to draw a picture of a stick figure having his nuts impaled on a barbed wire. The picture reminded Kairi strongly of what she wanted to do to Seperoth. "Anger management not working, huh?" Namine said as Yuna sat down with them, along with her cousin Rikku, the blonde who was always on a sugar rush. "What's new?" she said hyperly. Her question was answered by a string of curses and a desk flying throught the air. "You talk about my mama again, bitch, and I'll take this fucking knife and shove it up your Gaddamn ass!" They heard Dave scream as he lunged forward toward a prep, who immediatly sicced his friends on him. Afetr about five minutes, the sensei finally managed to wade through the violent crowd and pull out a bloody Dave. "Whose blood is that?" the sensei screamed horrified. "His." Dave said nodding toward guy who he had attacked in the first place. "Go to the office. Now." "Gladly."

Dave was sitting outside the office shapening a combat dagger when the principal called him in. "You have been here a whole of a half an hour, and you have already injured our star quarter back. The only punishment I think is fitting is for you to OPEN YOUR HEART TO THE DARKNESS!" **(A/N: three guesses as to who the principle is, huh?)** "Been there, done that,but I will do it again." Dave said as Ansem stopped pacing around like a caged rat. "Oh really? Then you are hereby expelled from this school-" "-can't. Court order. Hafta stay in school this year, or I get deported back to Midgar, and the President EXPRESSEDLY told me if he saw me there again, I would be hung from the top of building by my nutsack, and like it where it is, thank you." Dave said. "But.. You could call my case worker and let her deal with this. Other than that, there's not really that much you can do." he said in a bored voice, looking out the window at the lawn, spotting a couple making out in a car with the girl's bra hanging off the antanne. "I think I'll do that. What's her name again?" "Mrs. Taylor."


	2. Piper in the office

disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts(sob), but I wish I did.

CHAPTER TWO: PPIPER IN THE OFFICE

The phone in her pocket ringing, Marie Taylor got in the elevator. It was another slow day; the only case she had was that of one Dave Burnside, a trouble maker if she ever saw one. He had been placed under her watch after burning down his neighbor's fence and half of their back yard. Why? Just so he could watch it burn. The kid was a freakin maniac! Anyway, back to the phone call. "Hello?" she said as she got off the elevator at her floor. "Mrs. Taylor? This is principal Roth-" Ansem began, only to be cut off by a sudden crashing in the backround. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING! AND DON'T THROW THAT KNIFE IN HERE!" more crashes followed, as well as Asem screaming like a little girl. "Hey Mrs. T!" Dave's energetic voice vibrated through the phone, making her cringe at the volume. "What did you do this time?" she asked wearily, fully prepared to write out another police report on all the damage. "Nothin, just beat the fuck outta some guy and threw a knife at the principal's nuts, nothin too serious." he replied cheerfully. Who he had learned about life and how to evaluate the seriousness of a situation was beyond her, but it was apparent that person had left off a few key lessons. Okay, most of the key lessons. "You did WHAT?" she shreiked as the information he had given her finally sank in. "I'll be right there." she said tiredly, silently asking which ever diety had laid this curse upon her what she did to deserve all of this. Why couldn't she have just slacked off in law school when she had the chance? "Where are you going?" one of her coworkers asked snobbishly. "Dave." Her coworker's facial expression turned to one of utmost pity at the mention of the name. "Oh. Good luck." after Marie left, she muttered to herself, "You're gonna need it..."

Upon her arrival at the school, Marie seemed to be praying about something. Any one who knew her could guess that it was about not having the police involved in THIS incident. As she entered the building, people gave her a five mile radius, seeing as they knew she was a lawyer of some sort, who didn't take shit from anyone. Heading purposefully toward the office, she couldn't help but overhaer snatches of conversation. "..dumped her.." "..party this weekend.." With a sigh, she couldn't help but reminisce about her high school days. She was promptly brought back down to earth by an enormous blast of Scottish music issuing from the office. Entering, she stood stock still, taking in what she was seeing; apparently, the drumline had seen fit to move their practice into the office that morning, and had started to practice, when Dave chose that exact moment to begin playing his bagpipes. Yes, dear readers, bagpipes. Where he got them I have not the faintest idea. And now, they were all playing what sounded stronglylike a Scottish battle song. "NO NO NO! YOU'RE OFF AGAIN!" Dave shouted to one of them before noticing the prescene of his social worker. "Oh hey, Mrs. T! Do ya like the new look?" he said grinning. Alomost afraid to, she looked at Dave, and nearly fainted at the sight. He, and all the other males in the room, were wearing kilts. "What in God's sweet name did you do to the drumline?" She asked horrified. Dave shrugged. "They were playing Scottish music, so I figured I'd complete the look." Ansem chose that exact moment to finally emerge, holding a bloody towel to his nether regions, also wearing a kilt. "What the hell happened to you?" she shreiked as Dave began edging his way to the door. "If you do not get that, that THING" he said wildly, pointing at Dave, who was by this time almost out the door, "I will personally see to it that he never sees the light of day again!" he screamed, clearly intent on killing the first idiot who misbehaved for the rest of the day. "I take it then you want me to take him home?" she asked, regretting the answer. "Yes. And take that trash heap he calls a car with you-" the rest of his sentance was cut off by a loud blast of bagpipe music, as Dave merrily skipped down the hall, effectively disrupting the required quietness. Marie sighed. How would her mother handle this? Oh yes...An evil thought was clearly forming in her mind as she followed, whistling the same tune Dave had just been playing. This would not end well.

The car ride home was relativley quiet, except for Dave muttering about the power of darkness every now and then. "Hey, you just passed my..house? What the fuck are the moving people doing there?" He burst out. "You are now living with my dauther, husband and I, seeing as you can't stay out of trouble by yourself." she replied sternly as Dave began to sing.

_**Now I will tell you the story of my life**_

_**Everyone's hearts full anger, hatred and strife**_

_**I woke up one morning screaming in bed**_

_**Next to me a body covered in blood, bullet and knife in the head**_

_**They called me a cold blooded maniacal killer**_

_**The damn court room was a real bone chiller**_

_**They put me in jail until I die**_

_**So now I bid all the living good-bye**_

Marie looked at Dave out of the corner of her eye, noticing his face twisted in agony as he sang the next verse:

_**Now I will tell you the story of my friend**_

_**And how he met his gorey end**_

_**He fell so hard, for one little girl**_

_**She put all his feelings in a whirl**_

_**Those bastards, they told him to leace her alone**_

_**How could he, they shared the same tenament home**_

_**So they killed him fucking dead**_

_**Put like six bullets in his head**_

As she turned into the upper class neighborhood, Dave took note of his surroundings and finished with the final verse, letting all his inner feeling flow into it like it needed them to live.

_**Now I will tell you how all of this ends**_

_**With my going to join my dear friend**_

_**When they find me, I will be dead**_

_**Unlike my friend, rope hanging below me head**_

_**So ends the requiem of life, and so it starts again...**_

Just as he finished, the car rolled to a stop in front of an enormous house. The tow truck hualing Dave's car pulled up, along with the moving van holding his few belongings. After paying the men, Marie noticed Dave staring up at a room with a balcony on the house befroe him. "Whose room is that?" he asked, pointing sullenly as he half-drug himself up the drive way, all his previous energy seeming to have slipped away when he was told he would be living with his social worker. "Hm? Oh, that's my daughter's room. And if I catch you trying to seduce her, your ass is headed straight back to where ever you lived before I took your case." "Back to Twilight Town? Hells yeah!" he cheered. 'okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Now he'll be TRYING to get sent back. DAMMIT THIS ALWAYS WORKED FOR MOM! WHY WON"T IT WORK FOR ME?' she screamed in her mind. All she could do was pray that Antionette wasn't single at the moment...

"So, Kairi, are you going to the party tonight at Lulu's?" Namine asked. Sometimes Kairi hated being popular, it was all just going with the flow most of the time, which got pretty boring. One of the only good things was she was invited to all the parties by defualt. "I don't know. Is he gonna be there?" she said, refering to Axel Dante, the head honcho of the student body. He had that "what I say goes" attitude down pat, and therefor controlled most of the students, except the outlaws, or Sora and Riku's group. "Yeah, probably, considering him and Lulu are going out." Namine said as Kairi groaned, fully expecting to have the moves put on her by like twenty differant guys. "Hey, Annie, ya know your mom was here earlier?" Rikku said jumping up and down like a bunny. "What? Why?" Annie said in a state of confusion, seeing as her mom only came to the school to do legal stuff. "I think she came to pick up the guy we saw this morning. Mr. Roth is screaming at some one about bagpipes now." Yuna remarked as the group walked down the hall, earning a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Does anyone know why the drumline was weraring kilts this morning?" Riku asked his friends as they walked to their next class, which fortunetly for them, they all shared. "I heard it had somethin to do wit dat new guy, ya?" Wakka said as they sat down. "Now that you mention it, he did have some bagpipes in his car this morning. And someone was playing em goin down the hall this mornin." Tidus said. Sora was unusally silent, and the reason became apparent: his crush, Kairi had just entered, along with her usual flock of friends. "Hey, earth to Sora!" Wakka said, noticing Sora's facial expression matched that of one under a hypnotist's spell. "Huh?" he said stupidly, snapping out of it. Sort of. "So, you gonna ask Kairi to the dance?" Riku asked out of the blue. "Sora immediatly fell over backwards. The intercomm crackled to life at that moment. "We will now be testing the phones. If yours does not work, call the office and OPEN YOUR HEARTS TO THE DARKNESS, AND SUBMIT TO IT'S WILL! NOW GO FETCH ME A SPONGE!" Everyone looked at eachother, and shrugged. Another normal day.

REVIEW! anyway, this will be a SxK by the time the next two chapters are over. I hope. Cathch y'all on the flip side.


	3. Plans within Plans

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OCS!

CHAPTER 3: PLANS WITHIN PLANS.

As the final bell rang, Sora made a beeline for the door, only to collide with someone else. "OW!" he heard a very familiar femine voice say. "S-sorry!" he stammered out, noticing how a group of jocks were gettign ready to beat the living fuck out of him. "It's okay." she giggled out as she brushed past him out into the hall, disappearing into the crowds. "Real smooth, Sora." Riku muttered as he stood next to the brunette, who was at the moment reflecting on how soft parts of Kairi were**(A/N: Pervert Sora!).** "Dude, you okay?" Riku asked as the pair walked out. "He's just fantasizing about Kairi agian. Nothing too serious," Yuffie stated with a roll of her eyes. "GAH! Don't do that!" Riku yelled at her, obviously scared at her sudden appearance of their ninja friend, who had one of her typical evil glints in her eye. "What're you planning now?" Tidus groaned as he joined the group as well, lugging his books with him. "Nothing. Just how best to crash a party." Yuffie said as strolled off purposfully. "Should we be afraid?" Aerith said as she watched her friend leave.

"MOM! I'm home!" Antionette yelled as she slammed the door. As she was about to go upstairs, she noticed a particular smell hanging in the air. It smelled vaguely like smoke. Walking into the kitchen, she saw a guy dressed in black, sitting at HER table, eating HER food, smoking a cigarette. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she screamed at him, making him let out a rebel yell and throw what looked like a machette at the fridge, sticking it to the door. Spinning toward her, he yelled, "DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!" before picking up his cig from the floor and putting it back in his mouth. "Who the hell are you?" she repeated, clearly intent on deciding how this gothic looking fool was going to die. Drown him? No, too much effort. CS gas? No, she'd have get a protecttive mask. Slit his wrists in his sleep? No, that would alert the suicide people that something was wrong. Kidnap him in the shower and duct tape him to a desert fire ant hill? Wait, where would she get the desert fire ants in the first place? Damn, murder did take effeort! Anyway, back to the task at hand: finding out who this jackass was. "WHO ARE YOU?" Annie repeated viciously, clearly tired of the silent treatment. "If you must know, I'm yer ma's new lost cause. Now, I'm expecting a very inportant call from my druggie friend, so if you don't mind-" "Really Dave?" Antionette's mom said as she came in off of the deck. "Oh, hey, Mrs. T. This the daughter you told me about?" he said mischeiveously, looking Antionette up and down like she was some sort of treat. "Yes, this is Antionette." Marie said with exasperation, mostly because Dave never listened to her anyway. Turning to Antionette, Dave said "Oui yna dra abedusa uv caqehacc."**(A/N: you are the epitome of sexiness)** Antionette blushed, knowing full well what he had just said, being fluent in Al Bhed herself. "What did he say?" Marie asked blankly. "Cysa du oui."**(A/N:Same to you)** Antionette replied impishly. "Annie, what are you two saying?" Marie asked worriedly. For all she knew, they could be planning to raise the Titantic from the sea and use it for a nuclear warhead to destroy the whole of the Destiny Islands!

"You doin anything tonight?" Dave said, fully intending to get sent back to Twilight Town in the near future. "Yeah, I'm goin to a party. You can come with if you want." she said, trying to piss her mom off. And by the look on Marie's face, it was working quite well. "You are not going to a party on a school night!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs, resulting in Dave's ears flattening like a cat's along the sides of his head. Before Antionette could respond, the phone rang. Marie snatched it up and snarled out a 'hello'. The voice she heard on the other end made her blood run cold. "Hello darling. Did you miss me?" a silken voice said. "Juan, I told you never to call again." Marie said, quaking in fear. Antionette froze. It was her real dad. Her parents had gotten divorced a year and a half ago when her mom found out her dad was a drug lord. After taking her to court for sole custody of Antionette and losing spectacularly, he had left for Twilght Town, saying he'd get her for this, or some crock of shit like that. "Really? Well, we're going back to court, for Antionette again, and this time, I can't lose." he murmered silkily, sending chills down Marie's spine. Marie slammed the phomne down, and began to cry. "Mom, what's wrong?" Antionette said, afraid of the answer. "Your bastard father is trying to take you away again." she whispered. Dave chose that moment to speak. "How long ago were you divorced?" he said, obviously aware of what this meant to his case worker. They might not get along, but if there was one thing Dave hated, it was seeing families split apart by sadistic ex-mates. "A year and a half." Marie choked out. Dave seemed to ponder this for a moment before speaking again. "He can't then." "What?" "He can't. If the two of you have been apart for more than half a year, Destiny Island law prohibits him from doing this. The only way for him to accomplish setting up a court date is if.." Dave stopped, relizing what was going on. "Oh my God.." he said softly. Juan had rigged an entire court, so he was right: there was no way he could lose. "I have to make a few calls." he said, running out to his car and roaring off. Once he was afair distance away, he parked and pulled out a cell phone, and dialed the number of a friend he hadn't talked to since he left a year ago.

A phone rang in a darkened room, the decor strongly resembling a tomb. A hand shot out of a bed and snatched the phone, its owner bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" he said in a baritone voice, laced with sleep. "Vin?" a familiar voice said. "Dave, you have any idea what time it is here in Twilight town?" Vincint said annoyed. "Bout 3:00 am, why? Listen, I need your help. You Juan Gincarlo, right." "Your old boss? Yeah." "He rigged an entire court session to get his sole custody of his duaghter, Antionette Taylor." Dave explained. Vincint sat up, all previous sleepiness gone at the revelation of this news. "What the fuck is he tryin to do? Start another war?" vincint said through gritted teeth. The last time Gincarlo had rigged a court date, it resulted in a mass gang war which had propelled him to the top of the criminal underworld. "How the fuck shoulfd I know?" Dave said annoyed at Vincint's interruption. "What do you need?" he said on full alert. "Go to my old place, open the secret room, and put evrything in there in the trunks on the floor, then send them to the address on the wall. I also need the rest of the big five's numbers, ASAP." "Done. It'll be there in about five hours." Vincint said befor ehe hung up. "Who was that?" a female voice that sounded like his said from the bed, revealing the speaker to be a silver haired woman with strange red eyes. "That was Dave, Paine. He wants all the shit he left here sent to him. Can you rouse the rest of the Big Five for him?" "Sure. But first, you wanna finish what you started?" she asked seductively.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku said as he watched his brunette friend adjust a pair of bird watching binoculars, and turned them to the house across the street. "Huh? Oh, nothing, just watching the birds." he said in an off hand way. "Uh-huh, and what would posess the birds to wander into Kairi's room?" Riku said knowingly, causing Sora almost fall out the window. Yes, dear readers, even though they were freakin rich, Riku and Sora's lil group of friends were still considered to be social outcasts. Well, that suited them just fine. "Oh come on Riku-" Sora was cut off by the sound of 'dixie' playing, accompanied by the screech of tires as a very familar black car swerved around the corner. It was Dave. Apparently, he had an obsession with the General Lee from the Dukes of Hazar, rebel flag and all included on his car. Now that weren't in it going about 90 kilometers per hour, Sora could see the engine on it was hguge, protruding from the hood like it was on a monster truck. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Riku hissed as he climbed off of the floor where he had fallen at the sounds of the engine revving. "Hey! Y'all up there?" Dave yelled. A pointless question. He could tell they were up there, mostly because he could sense energy readings, ala DBZ. God, sometimes he hated being a psychic. "What do you want?" Riku yelled back as he finally succeeded in his forementioned task. "I need some help with somethin." he said from behind them. "How did you?" "I'm a pyschic, so this shit comes naturally to me." Dave said with a wave of his hand. "With what?" Riku asked, curious as to why he would come to them of all people. "You guys ever hear of Juan Gincarlo? Well, he was Antionette's dad, and now, he's trying to get sole custody of her." Dave explained. "And this is a bad thing why?" Sora sked, not grasping the concept at all. "Look, Gincarlo is a drug lord, so if he gets his hands on her, he'll have something to make the DA listen to him, AND he runs the largest string of whore houses in this region, so, well, you can guess what else happens if he gets her." The looks on their faces would've made Dave laugh if the situation wasn't so serious. "So, what's the plan then?" Sora said. "You guys in?" "Yeah." "Aight, now, there's a party tonight that her and all her friends are going to, so I'm gonna need you guys to go as well, and from there..." And so, the plan to help the sweetest girls, as they would now be called, was formed.

next chapter, the party. Like i said, by nthe end of next chapter, this will be a SxK. **_REVIEW!

* * *

_**


	4. The Party

disclaimer: i do not own KH, i only own the OCs in this story. SO GET OFF ME!

CHAPTER 4.

"So, we gotta go to this party and make sure her and her friends don't get kidnapped, is that whta yer tellin us, psycho?" Wakka said skeptically, looking at the 9mm Dave had given each of them. "I hope you know how to use them, wierdo." Dave retorted. "Leave my hair outta this!" Wakka said hotly. "ENOUGH!" Riku roared. "Yuffie, you know how we're gonna get in, right?" He asked when all was quiet. "Yeah, we go around the side of the house, one of us goes through the window and lets everyone else in that way. Simple enough, yeah?" she said as they gathered around a blueprint of Lulu's house, courtesy of Dave. How he got all this stuff was beyond them, but at least they got to mess with some cool guns and shit.

At Kairi's house, the redhead in question was becoming frantic, ATTEMPTING to find something suitable to wear. Yes, my dear reader, our little PMSing Kairi had a date tonight, with none other than Marluxia Cantana. The place they were going? Marluxia's sister Lulu's party, for lack of a better word. Namine was also present for the time of insanity women everywhere refer to as "getting ready for their date". "Kai, girl, settle down! Breathe, it's just a date." Namine regretted saying that the minute it was out of her mouth. "Just a date? This is a date with one of the top guys in the whole fucking school, damnmit all! AND I'M OUT OF FUCKING TAMPONS!" Kairi screamed hysterically as Namine performed an admirable dodge roll behind a random piece of furniture, cowering in fear for her life. She would be lucky to live to see the party the way Kairi was throwing stuff around. "This is gonna take longer than I thought..." Namine said as she dailed Yuna's number, hoping to high hell the brunette hadn't left the house yet.

"So, Dave is going with you then? Fine, make sure he behaves himself." Marie said to Annie as she prepared to go. Antionette rolled her eyes and sighed. Her mom had been hovering on the edge of insanity since that call from the "masturbating egotistical son of a bitch Gincarlo" as Dave refered to him as, with quite a bit of venom in his voice. She'd ask him about that at the party. As the pair went out to the garage, she heard Dave muttering about monkeys and flamethrowers. "What is your problem?" she said bewildered by his behavior. "Huh? Oh, nuthin. Just the ADHD." he said absently as they climbed into his car, which they agreed they would ride in since Annie's car was a minivan. "You have ADHD?" "No, but the doctor did say.." he trailed off as he floored the gas, swerving around a police car while blaring his horn. The sound of sirens followed as Dave began to laugh, skillfully dodging around the spike strips that had been deployed to stop him. Glancing to the girl next to him, he half expected to see Antionette hanging on for dera life. Instead, he saw it looked as if she was having the time of her life. A slow relization began to dawn on him. He was in love with Antionette.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Twilight Town, Mr. Gincarlo sat behind his massive black cherrywood desk, with the DA sitting oppisite him, glancing about nervously. "Mr. Gincarlo, I can't delay things much longer." He stated. "Very well. We will just have to accelerate our plans. Are Seperoth and Marluxia ready to act tonight?" He asked silkily as he spun his chair to face the magnificent view he had of the city."Yes. They will take those girls as ordered as soon as I give the order. Is there anything else you need me to do?" The DA asked. "Yes. I need you to find some trumped up charge and arrest a former employee of mine." "Who?" "Dave Sean Burnside. And make sure he stays out of my way this time." Gincarlo said as a group of hookers entered the office. "Sir, what is-"the DA began, only to be cut off by Gincarlo. "This is your payment. Make good use of it. Ladies, if you will." The DA was led out and into a differant room, where one could only imagine what was going on. Well, it don't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was goin on in there.

"Kairi, there's a gentleman here to see you." Her mom's voice floated up the stairs, snapping Kairi out of her daze. "Un Momento, Por favor!" she yelled as she struggled to pull her boot on her foot. Downstairs, Marluxia looked at Kairi's mom questioningly. His Spaninsh was, well, let's just say he couldn't make heads or tails of any foreign language. "She'll be down shortly, Mr?" "Cantana, ma'am. Marluxia Cantana." he said suavely as Kairi came downstairs, ready to hit the party. It was widely known that Kairi was an awesome singer, and an even better dancer. "Let's go." she said with a flip of her hair, making her look like a goddess to Marluxia. He was almost sorry for what he was about to do to her tonight. But, hey, that's life. Right?

At the party, the music was going full blast, the interior of the house bearing a strong resemblance to a very popular night club. Fortunetly, the said house was out in a remote area where no one would complain about the noise, seeing as there were no neighbors for like a five mile radius. Dave stopped the car, and got out, casting a critical eye on the house in question. The ride had been strangely quiet, since escaping the fuzz by jumping a destroyed bridge. "This the place? Looks kinda like the place I hung at in Twilight Town." he said softly, recalling the night when he and his friend Jaques had offically quit working for Gincarlo. Jaques had never left that club alive, and Dave had gotten a lovely battle scar across his back from a bear hunting knife. "You comin or what?" Antionette said, playfully shoving him. Dave merely shrugged and headed inside. Inside, the music was even louder, the bass making the liquid in everyone's glasses vibrate and jump to the beat. "Wanna dance?" she said seductively swaying her hips in time with the music. "Try and keep up, little girl." he snorted as the pair hit the dance floor, showing off their best moves. For being a white guy, Dave sure as hell could dance.  
Antionette spun toward him, grinding on him in time to the music, her long hair already soaked with sweat.

Up on a balcony overlooking the floor, seperoth sat with his usual group of thugs, smoking a big ass blunt. "That her?" one asked, pointing at Annie. "Yeah. And that guy with her is the guy Gincarlo wants in jail. Wait til Marluxia is here, then make your move. Make sure she is unharmed. I don't care about him. When the cops get here, plant the grass on him and split, just like we talked about earlier." As they all prepared to leave, they heard Seperoth. "And for the sake of your balls, don't fuck this one up." The group nodded as they saw Marluxia and Kairi enter, followed closely by her friends and..the outlaws? "Boss, you may wanna see this.." one said. "Do it." Seperoth yelled at his thugs.

Down on the floor, Sora and co followed as close as they dared, knowing ful well that were not welcome here. A distant shout was heard, and the next thing they knew was that they were being attacked by the Prep's thugs. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON NOW!" Wakka yelled as he punched one in the face, blood splattering everywhere as the guy's nose was broken. Kairi turned to see what was going on, and screamed when Marluxia pointed a gun in her face. "Let's go, babe, Mr. Gincarlo wants a meeting with you." He hissed in her ear. Marluxia screamed in pain as a bullet lodged itself in his leg, the culprit being Sora. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, as pandelarium erupted due to the gunshots. On the dance floor, Dave was fending off like five guys using his telekinesis, flinging them across the room, only to have them replaced by more. One got close enought ot grab his coat befor egetting flung out a window. With a loud battle cry, Seifer charged at Dave, only to have Antionette of all people judo throw him to the ground. Talk about ego deflation. Sora rushed Marluxia, giving him abloody nose while trying to make him let go of Kairi, who was also battering Marluxia by constantly jabbing backwards with her elbow, and stamping on his feet. The fight was abruptly broght to a screeching halt by the usage of CS gas. The police were here.

"I didn't do a gaddm thing, you pig." Dave snarled from the back of a squad car as the cops gathered evidence,or whatever the fuck they do at a crime scene, as the party had been called by now, with Dave getting arrested for aggrivated assualt. When they searched him, they found a pound of coke on him, and ectstatically arrested him. "Sure, kid, and I'm the King of Disney Castle." The officer in the front snorted. "Nice to meet you, your majesty. Hey, I know this great doughnut shop down the road, if y'all are gettin hungry." Dave said snidely, by this time just trying to get under the guy's skin. And it was working rather well, especially the crack about the doughnut shop. "Listen you little-" "That's enough sergent." a voice said. "But Captain!" "I'll deal with this one. Go oversee the collection of evidence." Thc captain said scornfully. "God, I hate that little goat fucker." The captain muttered before turning his attention to the car's occupant. "Dave? What the fuck? I thought your ass was still in that slum in Twilight Town." He said with confusion present in his voice. "Jordan?"

Meanwhile, in Kairi's room, the said redhead laid in her bed with Sora sitting in a chair next to her, waiting for her to wake up. As he was about to nod off, he heard a voice say his name softly. "Sora?" His head snapped up, and his eyes fell on Kairi's smiling face. "How dio you know my name?" he asked just as softly, as if it was like if they spoke louder the dead would rise from the depths of my bedroom-wait, that's supposed to be hell. "You don't remember? We used to play together when we were kids; you, me, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie." "Oh yeah. Hey, can I ask you a question?" "Kairi smiled. "Sure." "Will...you go out with me?" Sora asked hesitantly, fearing her reaction. She just smiled again, and reached up, and pulled Sora into a deep kiss. The feeling was incredible. Sure they both had kissed before, but nvere like this! It was like all the electricity in the world was flowing through them. Sora tumbled into the bed with Kairi, and asked "Are you sure?" Kairi nodded as she turned off the light.

See, toldja it'd be a SxK at the end of this chapter. and no, Sora and Kairi did not have sex. They were just having a serious make out session, lol.Now, who is Jordan, and what does Gincarlo want with Kairi? next chapter, the interrogation! REVIEW!


	5. The Interrogation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH, or anything else but the OCs and the plot

CHAPTER FIVE: INTERROGATION

Down at the police station, Dave sat in the interrogation room, with Jordan sitting oppisite him flipping through a large manilla colored folder. Dave groaned. "Don't tell me yer gonna be bringin my whole fuckin record into this, Flame." He said softly, knowing how much of his life was spent in rehab centers. "Fraid so. You broke probation having weed on you, and yes, I know, it ain't yours." Jordan said as Dave opened his mouth to speak. "You ain't changed a bit since then, have you Dave." Jordan asked disgustedly. "Should I have?" Dave asked quietly. So quietly that Jordan barely heard him. Jordan looked confused at first, until he remembered. "You still ain't forgiven him, have you?" he said pityingly, recalling how Gincarlo had put Dave through all sorts of medical experiments, attempting to draw out Dave's pyschic power. All it did was made them stronger. "Okay, let's get this over with. You had in your possession a pound of weed, and people are pressing charges for various reasons, and you evaded and resisted arrest in that car of yours. Did I miss anything?" Jordan said, regretting every word that came out of his mouth, like they were the bubonic plague. He hated to do this to one of his only real friends. "Did you dust the bag for prints?" Dave asked sullenly, knowing that if Gincarlo's goons had anything to say about it, they would hack the computer and FIND his finger prints, then put them on the damn bag. Yeah, Gincarlo had it in for him. Why? Who the fuck cares? "No, but we did question your date. She says that you don't smoke weed, only cigarretes. By the way, I thought you quit?" "Yeah, and I thought you hated the law. What's your point?" Dave retorted as he was led to a cell. "Just behave for the rest of the night. Your trial is tommorow." Jordan said with a sigh. Yeah, he hated doing this to Dave, but it was his job. As he began to walk out, he heard Dave humming something oddly familiar. With a shiver, Jordan slammed the cell door shut and bolted out of the cell block.

Back at the Taylor residence, Marie was becoming frantic, having heard nothing from Antionette or Dave, and the news was saying that there was a shooting at the party. The phone rang, making her jump like a scared cat. Her husband picked it up. "Hello?" he said gruffly, having just got home from work. "Antionette? Where are you? The Police Station? What in the fuck's name are you doing there?" He finished with a scream, alerting Marie to where her daughter was at the moment. She was safe! "We're on our way, honey." he said as he hung up. "Marie, we have to go get her. That scumbag Juan is there trying to get them to let him take her." He said frantically tying his shoes as he hopped out to the car. As they peeled off, Marie could've sworn Dave said something about Juan's influence..

"Officers, she is my legal child, therfore she will be going with me." Gincarlo said with his usual silken tongue, which was obviously beginning to work. "I'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU, YOU SHITHEAD!" Antionette hollered at him, slapping him across the face. It took all of Gincarlo's will power not to punch her to the floor like he used to before the divorce. At that moment, back in the cell block, Dave's arm shot out from between the bars, and seemed to be groping for something. His hand came to rest on the fire alarm, and with a flick of his wrist, freedom. Lucky for him that if the fire alarm was pulled all the cell doors opened. Outside, everyone was going nuts, save for one Captain Jordan. With a sigh, he reached over and turned it off, just as Antionette's parents stepped into the room. The air became so thick with tension, Jordan swore that he could see the air he was breathing. Yeah, that bad. And to make matters worse, Dave had entered the room with his style: a devil may care attitude, and a mouth to match.

"Juan, she is not going with you." Marie snarled like an angry bulldog. If looks could kill, Gincarlo would be dead fifty billion times over. "Well, then I'll see you in court, my lovely." he murmered, stroking Marie's cheek rather sensually, only to have his hand slapped. As Gincarlo left, he spared a glance at Dave, and muttered somethinginaudible in a wierd language. Whatever it was, it was enough. They heard Dave icily, "Rot in hell, you piece of crawdad shit." With that, Dave spun on his heel, and stalked back into his cell, muttering swear words the whole way. "Um, I have to talk to Dave real quick, okay?" Antionette said nervously as she shuffled her feet, a habit she had picked up from her step dad. "Okay, honey, just don't be too long." Her step dad said, holding his wife.

As Antionette entered the cell block, she sawthe stuff on the vacant guard's desk floating like they were puppets on a string. And she didn't have to look to far to find the puppeteer, either. "Dave?" she called cautiosly, slightly scared of him at the moment. "Annie?" he said vaguely as stopped whatever he was doing, letting the inaimate objects fall, and walked to the cell door. "You okay?" she whispered through the bars, stretching her arm into the cell. She gasped slightly as she felt his hand entwine around hers. Amazingly, her hand seemed to fit perfectly within his. "What's wrong? You shouldn't be back here." he whispered back, absently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Is that so wrong?' she asked. Dave dropped her hand and walked to the window. "No. It's not. But you shouldn't waste your time on me, I'm gonna be goin back to Twilight Town tommorow." he said over his shoulder. "Look. You can see the lights across the water. It's almost like I can see my friend Anthony's boat." he said softly, mostly to himself. "Antionette, it's time to go." her step dad said from the doorway. "Okay. I'll see you later, Dave." she said as she left, taking one last look over her shoulder, seeing him looking across the water, wondering why Dave was like this. As he heard the door shut, Dave sat on the bunk, and whispered "Gods be with you. Live free, and die well." before he fell asleep, blissfully unaware of what the next day would bring.

In Twilight Town, the one's called the Big 5 all sat around a dusty card table in the basement of Vincint's house. "So, you think it's finally time?" one asked, his face concealed beneath a black hooded travel cloak from the far north. "I have no clue." another, a dressed down samurai said as he sipped a smallglass of sake. "In any case, he is running out of time." the speaker, a cloaked monk from the easternDestiny Islandsmurmured as he moved a piece on a chess board that resembled Dave. The final one, the terror of the seas, Anthony Moarti, stood. "We hafta help im. He'll be comin here to Twilight tommorow for a rigged trial. After that, he goes to jail, where Gincarlo's thugs kill im. Justin, wegotta shove off now." he said to the samurai. Justin stood, and bowed to the monk. "I must thank you, Ian, for that glass of excellent sake." he said as he followed the islander out the door. Ian looked at the cloaked one, and sighed. "Derak, do you think it wise to let them go alone again?" he questioned. "No, Ian, but we do not have a choice at the moment. When Dave is free once more, we will debate the piracy issue with them. Unitl then, long days and pleasant nights." Derak said in his death like whisper as he strode up the stiars.Ian looked at Vincint, who was acting as the fifth member until Dave rejioned them, and said, "Live free." while extending his hand. "Die well." Vincint said as he grasped Ian's forearm, much like they did in _THE SCORPION KING_. With that, the Big 5 disappeared silently into the night.

Back on Destiny island, Riku sat in his room replaying the events of the night in his mind over and over again like a man possessed. He had shot a man, and killed him. The guilt weighing heavy on his mind, he made his way down stairs, and called the police station. When the officer picked up, Riku asked him if the captain was there, saying he information about the dead body found at the scene.

Jordan: Hello?

Riku: Yeah, I'd like to tell you something about the dead guy.

Jordan: I know you killed him. Don't worry, we can't do anything until after Dave's trial, and by then no one will care. If you want my professional opinion, go to a pysch.

With that, Jordan hung up. Riku stared at the phone dumbfounded. How had he known? Riku shrugged and put the phone down, went to his room, and began to practice his martial arts. He would seek counsling the next day, seeing as there would be no school. Over at Kairi's house, she and Sora were knee deep in a heavy make out session when they herad a car door slam shut. Kairi paled. "Oh shit. They're not supposed to be back until next week!" she moaned as Sora nipped at her collar bone. Sora went stiff as an old pine board. "Who?" he said fearfully. "My parents. You have to get out of here before they find you!" she hissed, shoving Sora out of the bed with a thud. As Sora struggled to pull his pants up, across town, Namine was sitting in a hot tub of water **(A/N: I would like to remind all of you to stop drooling st this point, my floors are dirty enough without y'all addin to it)**, thinking about a certain silver haired male. She had seen him at the party, and before all hell had busted loose, had asked her to dance. "Who was that? I know I've seen him before, I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll probably see him in class." she said as she climbed out and began drying herself off.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, in Gincarlo's office, the said drug lord was fuming. So thatbastard Dave had the balls to show his face in Destiny? Gincarlo adjusted the silk scarf around his neck. If it hadn't been for Dave and his gang, the Sidewinders, he wouldn't need to wear this blastedthing. And adding insult to injury, they had offically denounced their employment with him by burning down his club. At least he had gotten rid of that pest Jaques that night. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door. "Enter." As the door swung open, he stood and faced the window, silently pulling back the hammer on his gold plated revolver. "Mr. Gincarlo? I have good news." he heard th DA's voice say. "Yes?" "I've rigged the trials as you ordered, and have arranged for Mr. Burnside to be transported to Helena, where several of your men will kill him." the DA said as Gincarlo turned back toward him. "Sir, is something the matter?" he said nervously. "You have outlived your usefullness." he hissed as he raised the gun. The DA began to back away, screaming in fear. His screams were mercifully silenced by an explosive bullet, splattering his brains all over the wall, as blood oozed forth from the corpse, spilling copius amounts of the crimson liquid onto the persian rug beneath his feet. "I'll be needing a new rug." he said as two of his thugs entered and carried the body out. Soon, it would all be over.

yeah, I know I've been focusing on the OCs, but after next chapter, that'll hopefully change. anyway, REVIEW!


	6. Trial and Departure

DICLAIMER:FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, I **_DO NOT_** OWN _KINGDOM HEARTS_!

CHAPTER 6: TRAIAL AND DEPARTURE

The morning sun rose slowly over the Destiny Islands, bathing the sea in its warm healing rays. The gulls began to stir in their nests, and take flight, flying over the seas, searching for food, their cries carrying across the waters to the Destiny Island jailhouse. Dave looked out the window of cell, staring at the sunrise. Long had it been since he had seen a sunrise this beautiful, and something told him it would be even longer before he saw another. The door to his clanged open, and Jordan entered. "Let's go, Dave." he said heavily, knowing that he would never see his friend alive again, and he was partly to blame for it. As the pair left, Dave looked out the window to see they were passing through his old neighborhood, before he had moved in with the Taylors. As they neared the city, he could see news crews setting up outside the courthouse. "What's this, amigo?" he said savagely. "Guess, esse." Jordan grumped back.

As they got out of the car, the press began swarming around them. "Mr. Burnside, is it true that you are a psychic?" one yelled. Dave glared at the idiot, and responded in Al Bhed. "Pihn eh ramm."**(A/N: Burn in hell)** he snarled as he was led up the steps to the court house, where he knew he would be shipped to Helena, the one place no man could escape. Dave was led into the court room, where he saw a full room. To his disgust, he saw Gincarlo sitting prosecuter's spot smuggly, with a terrified Antionette sitting in the row behind him. So, he wanted to play dirty, did he? Well, Dave could do that.

"All rise." the guard called out as the judge entered the room. "Be seated. Will the accused please step forward." he said regally. Dave stepped forward fearlessly, know that to show fear was to be considered weak in this court room. "Be seated." the judge said. Dave looked at his lawyer, and said the two words that would rock the court room, and ultimately decide his fate. "You're fired." The looks on everyone's faces were a kodak moment if Dave ever saw one. "Mr. Burnside, you are aware that if you choose to represent yourself, you cannot make an appeal for a mistrial, correct?' the judge asked, making sure he had heard right. "Aye. I know, your honor." Dave said as he prepared his opening statement. "Then you may proceed." Dave cleared his throat. "As my first witness, I would like to call Seperoth Jackson to the stand." murmers ran through the court. Seperoth? Why him? "Now, Mr. Jackson, would you care to tell the court where you were at the party, the night of my arrest." Dave said, noting the change in Seperoth's facial expression. "What's wrong? Drug Lord got your tongue?" Dave chided when Seperoth began to open and close his mouth soundlessly. "Objection! He's leading the witness." Gincarlo said silkily. "Really? All I did was asked a question, and you assume I'm leading the witness?" Dave spat. "Now, where were you that night?" Dave resumed. "I was up on the balcony." Seperoth said a little nervously. "And that is where several witnesses said the instigators of the fight came from, correct?" Dave said, sensing Seperoth's anxiety. "No further questions." Dave said, cutting Sepreoth off before he could answer.

"Mr. Gincarlo, you may call your first witness." the judge said, watching Dave intently. "I would like to call SGT. Williams to the stand." He said. Dave let out an inaudible growl as the arresting officer stepped forward, looking at him smuggly. "Would you please tell the court what you found on Mr. Burnside when you searched his person after arresting him?" Gincarlo asked, glancing at the jury. If his men had succeeded, then Dave would be dead after this statement. "I found several knives, and a pound of cocaine." the SGT said, knowing how much this victory was worth to Gincrlo. If he delivered a convincing speech, he stood to gain a lot of cash. "Really? And did you search his car?" Gincarlo asked, feigning surprise, while smirking inwardly. "Yes. In side the car, we found enough small arms to put down the begiinnings of a riot." Williams said. "Objection." Dave said quietly. "If you searched my car, you did it after we left the scene, because my car has been and still is in the impound yard, and I can assure you that you did not write up the required police report in order to use this as evidence against me. So, Mr. Gincarlo, I would be more careful what you decide to rig in the future." Dave finished vehemetly. "Excuse me, rig? Just what are you accusing me of." Gincarlo spat. "You know damn well what I'm accusing you of, Gincarlo. Or have you forgotten that I used to work for you?" Dave hissed. This remark sent the court room into an uproar. "ORDER! ORDER!" the judge roared, banging his gavel. "I must say though, a simple drug offense is being treated as a full criminal trial. You really have gone all out on this one." Dave said. "No further questions." Gincarlo said resignedly.

Dave stood and went to the front of the court room. "I now call Roxas Istari to the stand." Gincarlo cringed, relizing what the hell Dave was doing now. He was trying to bring him down. And so far, it was working. "Now, Roxas, where do you live normally?" Dave asked the brunette. "Twilight Town." "Then what are you doing here?" Dave asked, knowing he had Gincarlo right where he wanted him. "Mr. Gincarlo oredered me here." Roxas said sullenly, knowing that even though his life was on the line, had to tell the truth. That's what Gincarlo hated about Roxas: he flat out could not tell a lie. "And why did he order you here?" Dave asked malicously. "Objection!" Gincarlo yelled desperately. "Denied, Mr. Gincarlo." the judge said. All of this was intriguing him, seeing as this was his first major trial. And to think, it all started out with drug and assualt charges. "And how do you work for Mr. Gincarlo?" Dave asked, expecting to here something along the lines of erreand boy. The answer he got made his blood run cold as the snows of Icicle Lodge. "I do your old job." Roxas said, knowing that once court was done for the day, he was as good as dead. "Tell the court what that job entails." Dave said shakily, knowing what he used to do would put Gincarlo away for at least a year before he could bribe his way out of the bin. "I kill his enemies in the business and criminal worlds." Roxas whispered. The judges head snapped toward Gincarlo. "Officer, arrest that man this instant!" he shouted. Antionette, looked at Dave and Roxas. Dave smiled back. "Your honor, I would like to return to Twilight Town with my friend here as soon as possible." Dave said, refering to Roxas.

With that, the pair were allowed to leave Destiny Islands. Before he left,Dave gave Antionette a book. "What is it?" she whispered as he held her for the firstbut certainly not thelast time. "How I came to be here at Destiny. Read it after you win the custody trial. That bastard don't stand a chance anymore, now that evryone knows what he's done." Dave whispered as he and Roxas prepared toclimb aboard his friend Anthoy's boat and head to the place they called home. "I'll come visit some time, ne?' He said as he turned to leave. "You better, cuz prom is comin up and I need a date." she called after him. He smiled softly , and climbed aboard. As she watched the boat drift farther and fartherout of the harbor, she opened the book and read the few lines on the first page. _"When I wrote your name in the sand, a wave came and I thought the ocean washed it away. But when I looked again, it was still there, completely untouched..."_ Antionette looked toward the horizon and the setting sun. Would she see him again? Maybe. Until then, she had her own life to live.

**_THE END?_**

COMPLETE! hats off to all my reviewers. and the quote at the end, is from the summary of SoraxRiku7's story summary for her story I heart You. I might do something else involving the book Dave gave to Annie, but I'm undecicded at this point. All that there is left to do on this story is the epilouge, which should be done in a few days. I'll catch ya on the flip side.


	7. Epilouge

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWNKINGDOM HEARTS.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MILD LEMON.**

The ligths dimmed at the activity center as prom began. Antionette Taylor, and her friends Kairi, Namine, Rikku, and Yuna all sat around a table debating what they should order to eat. Antionette, for being one of the most popular girls in the school, was dateless. Not because no one would go with her. On the contrary, almost every guy in her class wanted her to go with them, but she pointedly refused. She had to say, her mom had picked out an awesome dress for her to wear. It was made of some black sparkly fabric, and was very close fitting, showing off her perfect figure, while concealing enough not to be considered slutty. She spared a glance around the table at the people who had also become some of her closest friends in the past few months. There was Sora, Kairi's klutz of a boyfriend. Then there was the heartthrob Riku, Namine's silver haired date. Wakka, the man with the permanent wave in his orange hair, who was dating Selphie. Then there was Tidus, Yuna's man of the night and secret crush. The remaining two outlaws as they used to be called, Aeris and Yuffie, had decided to go single tonight.

"So, you think he'll show?" Namine whispered to Kairi, refering to the insaniac Dave Burnside, who had lived with Antionette for about three days, before going home to Twilight Town. In those three days, he had changed all of their lives in one way or another. "I don't know. She was on the phone with him all night I think." Kairi whispered back. Sora looked at Kairi, the look in his eyes asking her to dance. Kairi flashed him a smile, much like the one she'd given him the night he'd asked her out. It seemed like so long ago, but in reality, it was only a few months ago. Antionette's drug lord father, Juan Gincarlo, was in jail for the rest of his miserable life thanks to what happened at the trial. As the group hit the dance floor, Antionette remained seated at their table, politely declining any offers to dance. "Annie? Are you gonna sit this one out too?" A snide voice said. She looked up to see Seifer and his posse, Fuu and Rai, with him. "Go away, Seifer." she heard Yuffie say. It was common knowledge that they hated eachother after what happened at the beach house last summer. He had tried to rape her.

"I'll still get you, girl. You can bank on that." he hissed softly as the rest of her friends came up. Strong as he and his posse were, they couldn't take on all the outlaws at once. As they strode off, Sora discreetly nudged Riku and slipped him his cell phone, while nodding toward the bathroom. Riku nodded in understanding. "Uh, Namie, can you excuse me for a minute?" he said suavely, giving her one of his award winning smiles. "Sure." she said blushing redder than a fire hydrant. Riku strode into the latrine, went into a stall, and resignedly dialed a number. Somewhere out at sea, a phone rang.

Dave sat on the bow of Anthony's ship, Grandstone, looking at the moon reflecting off the surface of the water. Not a day had gone where he didn't think of what had happened on the Destiny Islands. He heard the phone ring on the bridge, but ignored it. Anthony would kill him if he knew he was neglecting his duties. "Dave? It's for you." Roxas's voice floated out. With a sigh, he heaved himself onto the deck and walked onto the bridge. "Yeah?" he said nonchalantly.

Riku: Dave? It's me, Riku.

Dave nearly dropped the phone.

Dave: Nani?

Riku: Are you gonna be here or not?

The irritation in Riku's voice was evident. Dave sighed and looked at Roxas, who he knew could hear every word with his sharp ears.

Dave: I'll try, man. I gotta get there. Where are you, the new club that just opened?

Riku: Yeah.

Dave: Aight, I'll see what I can do.

As he handed the phone back to Roxas, he began to mutter to himself. "Roxas, where did you put my tux?" he said finally after long two minutes. Roxas knowingly handed it to him, along with the keys to his gummi ship. "Thanks, bro. Don' tell cap'n, neither." He said as he changed. "I already know, Dave." Anthony said as he emerged from the galley. "Cap'n?" Dave said uncertainly. "Yer lady awaits, don' she?" Anthony asked a dumbfounded Dave. "Dave nodded. "Then why are you still here?" Anthony asked shoving Dave into the gummi ship and luanching it to the prom site. The rest of the crew shared a good laugh as Anthony went back below, muttering about dice.

Meanwhile, Antionette was getting fed up with everyone asking her to dance, so she went and stood outside. Looking up at the stars, she failed to notice a person standing next to her. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked after she finally noticed him. "Yeah. I used to look at them like this all the time when I was a kid. How about you?" She said, lulled into a sense of security by his presence. "Nah, never had the time until recently, when I started sailing with my friend." Something about him seemd familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. She decided to go back in, when she suddenly felt like she knew this guy. "Dance?" she said casually. The guy grinned wolfishly, and said a very familiar line: "Try and keep up, little girl." It hit her right then who he was. "Dave?" she breathed. He nodded, brushing his flame red hair out of his eyes. The pair re-entered the room, oblivious to everyone else. As they danced, the rest of the group watch from the table. "Hard to belive he's actually here, ain't it?" Tidus said, pulling Yuna onto his lap. "Nah, he loves her. Can't y'all see it?" Aeris said, smiling contently at the site of Antionette's smile. As the dance came to a close, Antionette leaned over and whispered something in Dave's ear. He blushed slighty, and nodded. This was going to be a night they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Antionette looked at Dave as he drove in his usual fashion toward her house, the lights on the dash board giving him an eerie look. It was weird, she had only known him for three days before he left, and she was already more in love with him than she was with anyone else. After pulling up in a seamless powerslide, like the one he had used on his first day in her life. "Are your parents home?" he asked. She shook her head. He merely nodded, wondering what had possessed her to want to do this now of all times. "Wher-" he began, only to be cut off by her kissing him passionately, while her hands worked on taking off his jacket. Dave slid his hands down her sides, letting them come to rest on her hips. She stopped kissing him to ask him an important question. Well, two actually. "Are you a-" "Yeah. And yeah, I got some condoms." He said, his left hand now resting on the small of her back. He leaned down and began to nibble at her collar bone, earning a moan from Annie. He stopped and began to pull off his shirt, revealing his heavily muscled and scarred torso. Antionette ran her fingers over one of his scars lightly while she began to kiss him again. After about five minutes of making out, they had somehow ended up on her kitchen table. As Antionette slipped off her dress, Dave thought back to how all of this had started. Her screaming "Who the fuck are you?" at the top of her lungs. Dave turned back toward her, and his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful. And she was his. "Take me." she said softly. Dave complied, removing his pants, and positioning himself in front of her entrance. "This is gonna hurt." he said before he started. "Just do it." With that, thrust deep inside her, causing her to scream in pain. "You okay?" he asked as he kissed her again. "Yeah. Don't stop." she panted. Dave nodded and began to thrust again, with her matching his movements. Antionette felt herself nearing her climax, and urged Dave to go faster. Not a minute later, they both released at the same time. Dave rolled off her, panting. "Next time we do it in bed." he gasped. "Did you have a condom on?" she asked suddenly. "Oh shit..."

A year and a half later, Dave recalled that night as he got up to feed he and Antionette's new born child. Did he regret it? No, and niether did she. It came as a bit of a shock to his friends that he was getting married. Antionette's parents were thrilled at the idea, until they found out she was pregnant with their first child at the time. Oh that had been a lecture he'd never forget. Something along the lines of "What the fuck were you thinking?" would sum it up nicely. Upon reaching the babies room, he lifted the child out of the crib. "Ya know, you gotta learn to tell time." he said tiredly, as his son giggled. "Really, hon?" he heard a voice say as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. If he hadn't been holding his son, and not known it was his wife, he would've dropped whoever was behind him like a Drill Sergeant drops his platoon into the leaning rest. "You know my mom and dad are visiting tommarow right? Oh forget it." she said exasperatedly. Both her husband and her son had fallen asleep. Kodac moment. "One day I'll tell you our story, little one." she whispered before turning off the light.

END

now, it is finished. again, thanks to all my reviewers, especially SoraxRiku7 for inspiring me to write this in the first place. Hats off, y'all. Catch ya on the flip side.


End file.
